RCPC01
'Lovely Crystal's legend! '''is the first episode of Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure!. Here, the first Pretty Cure is born. Summary ''One day, a little fairy called Light was dreaming in be a Pretty Cure's partner, but she was too young for this. Then, the Tresaure Hunters were colleting Crystal Flowers on Earth. Light saw her chance to her dream come true. She come to earth. There, it lives a girl called Shounomi Minako. She was walking to school when a bike was about to hit Light. Minako yelled to the cyclist to stop, and she get the "little doll". She kept her in her bag, and in the end of school, at her home, Light saw her Crystal Flower. Was a Pink Legend. Any silver part. Light yelled, and Minako hits her with a notebook. Light ask her to turn into a Pretty Cure, and Minako asked why. Light telled her all of the story, and when Minako was about to ask, the cyclist that was about to hit the "doll" had his Crystal Flower removed and turned into a monster. A black crystal was on the floor, Minako was trying to save him, and then a Color Shape Palette appears and Minako transforms into a Pretty Cure, but she doesn't know how to fight. Then, following her moviments, she perform Cerise Shot and defeats the monster, awakes the cyclist, and told Light that she will be a Pretty Cure. Synopsis The episode starts showing the moon. A crescent moon. Then, a little fairy was standing here, only watching. She was dreaming in being a Pretty Cure's partner. But then, another fairy comes and ask if she is still dreaming about turning into a Pretty Cure's partner, and the little fairy say "Yes.", but the other fairy told to the first one, called Light, that she was very young for that. After that, the queen of the Garden Of Crystals call everyone and talk about the Tresaure Hunters collecting Crystal Flowers on earth. Light runs away, and the another fairy, revealed to be her brother, Sato, ask where she is going, and then, she dissapears. In Earth, a girl called Shounomi Minako was walking to school, very happily and singing, then a doll falls on the floor, and a Cyclist was about to hit the "doll". Minako yelled to stop, and the cyclist stopped, but asked why. She gets the doll and apologizes for him. He runs away without saying "thanks" and was wispering about how his friends are clumsy. Minako kept Light in her bag. In the Tresaure Hunters base, the oldest of them, John, was looking in the map of all Crystal Flowers in the world, but the map only located Silver Flowers. He say to the others that he was going to look to a tresaure, and with a malefic smile, he leaves. Back at Minako's house, she removes Light of her bag. Light saw her Crystal Flower, a Pink Legend. As Light yelled, Minako hit her with a notebook. Light ask Minako to turn into a Pretty Cure, and Minako ask why, as Pretty Cure are famous around the world. Light tell her the story and Minako was thinking in her anwser. But when she was about to tell her anwser, the cyclist from before was turning into a Sandarian. Minako get the black crystal on the floor, and saw the man. She runs to the Sandarian and tries to hurt it (Of course, it doesn't worked). John ask what she was doing, and she say that anyone can be a Sandarian, and that she will never give up. But John told her that was impossible. Then, Minako say that it wasn't impossible, when she get her feelings together and never give up. Then, her Crystal Flower shines and a Color Shape Palette appears. John was shocked. Light told Minako to transform, and she asked how, but Light say to only be guied by your heart. Then, she transforms into Cure Cerise, but she doesn't know how to fight. She escapes from many attacks, and Light told her to attack the monster. Cerise ask how, but she kicks the monster and, guided by her heart, she performs Cerise Shot and defeats it. The Cyclist awakes, and then, away from there, Minako told Light that she will be a Pretty Cure. Major Events *Everything of Rainbow Crystal starts here. *Shounomi Minako transforms into Cure Cerise for the first time. *Cure Cerise performs Cerise Shot for the first time. Characters Cures *Shounomi Minako / Cure Cerise Mascots *Light *Sato Villains *Temple (Flashback only) *John Secondary Characters *Damian Sora (The Cyclist have 14 years too) *Kessho Mi / Queen Trivia *When Minako was yelling to the cyclist to stop, she was wearing a little clover in her collar, which is the symbol of Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Category:Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:User:WhiteColor